in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: The Shadow Foreshadowing
Plot Re-Peat Boss, angered by his many humiliating defeats by Akasha the Burning Shadow, takes revenge on her and steals her ability to use the shadow arts for himself. The gang is in a surprise, as Re-Peat Boss takes villainy to the next level with the help of the shadow arts! How will everything change as the gang faces meaner and greener machinery? Cast * Re-Peat Boss * Akasha/Burning Shadow * Starcade * The Elemental Ninjas ** Kyoji ** Takeshi ** Sasuke * The Gemstones ** Red Ruby ** Gary Garnet ** Toby Topaz ** Emma Emerald ** Sean Sapphire ** Amelia Amethyst ** Diana Diamond * Captain Red Shell * Starry * Gary Guppy * Blowy * Coconut Crab Story The story begins with Captain Red Shell and his crew, with Sean Sapphire, approaching Captain Red Shell's ship. * Sean Sapphire: ''*takes out a treasure map he found* So I found this treasure map that could lead us to buried treasure. Let's hope it's not another trick set by Captain Blowhole. * '''Gary Guppy: '''A buried treasure? Let's go find it! * '''Blowy: '''But, it is a real treasure map, or is it one of Captain Blowhole's tricks? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Let me see the map. *''examines the map* ''It seems pretty authentic to me. I don't think Captain Blowhole did this. Let's go for the treasure. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''That's great! All aboard! ''Sean Sapphire, Captain Red Shell and his crew board the ship. Just as they started sailing off, they spot a rather familiar sight. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''Captain Red Shell, I see a glowing antenna approaching us. ''*points to what he saw in the ocean* * 'Captain Red Shell: '''I see it too. That can only mean one thing. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Electric dolphins? ''From the ocean emerges...Captain Snap Jaws? * 'Sean Sapphire: '''I stand corrected. However, that angler fish does look rather familiar. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''It's Captain Snap Jaws. Do you remember her? *''to Captain Snap Jaws* ''I'm glad to see you again, Captain Snap Jaws. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Yeah, I do. I wonder what is she doing here. ''Strangely, Captain Snap Jaws doesn't respond back with words, but instead responds back by transforming into her monstrous form and firing electric bolts at Captain Red Shell. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''Yikes! I don't know what's wrong with her, why is she attacking us again? * '''Captain Red Shell: '*''blocks the electric bolts with his sword* Captain Snap Jaws? What's wrong? ''Captain Snap Jaws doesn't respond, but instead continues attacking Captain Red Shell. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''Well, if she's not gonna stop, we'll make her! We can't let her take down the captain! Gary Guppy, why don't you bomb that angler fish and send her swimming? * '''Gary Guppy: '''Aye aye, sir! *''throws bombs at Captain Snap Jaws* ''Feeling CRAZY yet? ''As the bombs explode at Captain Snap Jaws, a black piece of metal falls off from her. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''What the? ''*to Captain Snap Jaws* ''You're not Captain Snap Jaws! * '''Blowy: '''It's a fake!? * '''Captain Red Shell: '*''upset* It's a machine. ''Captain Red Shell slashes brutally at the machine. Suddenly, a cockpit rises from the head, revealing Re-Peat Boss behind the controls. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''So I see you have found out that it's a machine. But it won't stop me from getting rid of you and your silly crew! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Re-Peat Boss?! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Why did you have a machine of Captain Snap Jaws? What are you planning? *''points his sword towards Re-Peat Boss* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Why, isn't it obvious? You're one of the strongest members of the Locked Room Gang. I've recently heard of your relationship with Captain Snap Jaws, so I decided to make a replica of her to destroy you and your crew in the most humiliating way possible. Turns out you found out the truth before I got the chance to destroy you, so it's time for plan B: To destroy you and your crew in the most PAINFUL way possible! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''You're not getting away with this! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Prepare to be defeated, Re-Peat Boss. * '''Gary Guppy: '''Yeah, you're not going to leave unpunished out of this one! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Oh really? Looks like I'll be the one who punishes you! Let's go, Snap-Jaws-Bot! ''Re-Peat Boss's Snap-Jaws-Bot fires electric bolts from its antenna at Sean Sapphire, Captain Red Shell and his crew. '' * '''Sean Sapphire: '''We have to fight back! ''*creates water waves to splash onto the Snap-Jaws-Bot, but to no avail* * 'Captain Red Shell: '''Prepare for battle. ''Gary Guppy throws more bombs at the Snap-Jaws-Bot, Coconut Crab hurls coconuts at Snap-Jaws-Bot, and Captain Red Shell slashes continuously at the robot. The combined attacks deliver damage quickly to the machine. The Snap-Jaws-Bot blows them all away with a single loud roar, before approaching them, ready to finish them all off. '' ''Meanwhile, in another part of Echo Creek, Akasha the Burning Shadow is seen flying around, hunting for Kyoji and Starcade once again. Just then, she notices with her X-ray vision the battle of Re-Peat Boss against Sean Sapphire, Captain Red Shell, Gary Guppy, Starry, Blowy and Coconut Crab. '' * '''Akasha: '''What's going on out there? Is that Re-Peat Boss trying to finish off Captain Red Shell? Well, I hope he's doing the job well. ''Akasha is about to fly away, but not long before she remembers the events of the Amulet of the Dark Seas, when Captain Red Shell has saved her a couple of times, even though she was only pretending to help them at first. She even remembers Captain Red Shell appreciating her effort to stopping Captain Dark Shell. Her mind has a brief internal conflict about whether or not she should assist. Akasha finally makes up her mind after a while and decides to fly towards the battle scene in the form of a fireball. Meanwhile, back to the ship... * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''It's about time I finally get rid of you! Any last words? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''FIRE! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''So you're planning to impersonate Scorch now, aren't you? Very silly of you indeed. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''No, FIRE! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Huh? ''Sean Sapphire points to the fireball that is about to hit the Snap-Jaws-Bot. Re-Peat Boss dodges his Snap-Jaws-Robot out of the way just in time. * 'Akasha: '''Sorry I'm late. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Akasha?! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Akasha? What a surprise to see you here. * '''Gary Guppy: '''Uh, so, do we have to fight two villains now? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''No, put down your bombs, Gary. * '''Gary Guppy: '''Ok... * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''So I see you have finally arrived. Trying to stop me again, are you? Especially after what happened back at the time when you're after the Amulet of the Dark Seas? * '''Akasha: '''What? Don't remind me of that! And besides, you have no right to go picking on them, so leave before I have to burn you and your robot into ashes! ''Strangely, Re-Peat Boss gives a wicked smile instead of making a comeback. * 'Akasha: '''No answer? Well, I guess I'll have to make you leave then! ''Akasha flies up in the air, before flying towards the Snap-Jaws-Bot. Before she could reach the robot, Re-Peat Boss presses a button. The Snap-Jaws-Bot's antenna then emits a strong glow of bright light, rendering Akasha's shadow art abilities useless, causing her to fall into the ground. Akasha then closes her eyes to prevent herself from being blinded by the strong light. * 'Akasha: '''ARGH!!! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''What's going on? Did Re-Peat Boss actually see that coming? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Leave this to me. ''Captain Red Shell slashes directly at the Snap-Jaws-Bot's antenna, chopping it off the robot. The antenna stops emitting light. * 'Captain Red Shell: '''Continue. * '''Gary Guppy: '''Bombs! *''throws several bombs at the Snap-Jaws-Bot* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Get out of my way! ''The Snap-Jaws-Bot roars loudly at everyone except Akasha, blowing them away from it. It then attacks Akasha while her eyes are still closed, knocking her out unconscious. Re-Peat Boss then presses a button, causing the Snap-Jaws-Bot to inhale Akasha into its mouth, trapping her inside it. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''My job here is done. Now that I have the Burning Shadow herself captured, I don't need to fight you all anymore! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''What do you mean? * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Don't you see? This entire "battle" is just a set-up for me to lure her into the battle and thus into my trap! After all, I know all about your adventures of the Amulet of the Dark Seas, so knowing the fact I can't take on Akasha directly as well as her relationship with Captain Red Shell, I decided to use him as battle bait to lure her into my trap! With all that complete, I don't need to fight you anymore! Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108